narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Yori Yamada
Background (Not Started) Placeholder. Personality (Not Started) Placeholder. Nindō (Incomplete) Placeholder. Relationships (Incomplete) Placeholder. Appearance (Not Started) Placeholder. Abilities (Incomplete) Chakra & Stamina Yori's physical state is on par with a Jonin's because of his constant hardcore training and with his abundance in spiritual training due to this constant training and all his hard studying, Yori rivals most Jonin in chakra levels but what is even more impressing is that his ability to build up and control his chakra are actually on the level of a Kage or Twelve Guardian Shinobi of the fuedal lord. On top of that, he has already started to work on both Yin-Yang Release and Fire Release unfortunately, he is unable to use a third release as everyone expects him to be able to though he keeps that secret out of embarrassement and he has yet to become proficient with the two releases he has thus, the number of techniques that use a nature is actually rather small and unprefected. Taijutsu Yori Yamada is average for a Genin which he is content with, never training Taijutsu for any other reason than to keep up the skills he already has rather than work to improve them however, when he does fight with taijutsu, those like his teammate who have been on numerous missions with him will notice that his style is always different than before by a great number of ways such as movement style, the way he distributes his weight, how he attacks and so forth but those who watch close enough can see bits and pieces of his previous styles, making him a rather unpredictable Taijutsu fighter which makes up for his weakness in taijutsu. Since he specializes in collaboration techniques, observers can see how well he is able to combine his skill and style in taijutsu with his teammates, using the timing and his cleverness to overcome his taijutsu inability. Ninjutsu (Incomplete) Placeholder. ''Kekkei Ninjutsu (Temporary) Placeholder. ''Chakra Absorption '(Temporary) Placeholder. ''Clone Techniques '''(Temporary) Placeholder. Fūinjutsu (Temporary) Placeholder. Genjutsu Because he is unable to use Yin Release like most people, Yori can't use Genjutsu however, he proficent in every known way of breaking out of Genjutsu thanks to countless hours of reading and training however, while releasing yourself from genjutsu doesn't normally have anything to do with you're chakra levels, Yori finds that the stronger the technique, the more he has to distrupt his chakra in order to break free, actually costing him chakra for a reason no one has been able to figure out thus, genjutsu techniques as strong as "A" or "S" are very taxing for him. In order to increase the intensity of his chakra disruption, Yori has to use extra hand seals but when he commonly overdoes it, his chakra system is slightly damaged, rendering him unable to use ninjutsu at all. Bukijutsu While not a master of Bukijutsu, Yori is an expert with a large variety of weapons such as kunai, shuriken and swords to name a few however, he is also adept at using items and tools not made for battle as dangerous weapons, earning him respect and fear by those who know his reputation as the one who never runs out of ammo. As an example, is able to bounce kunai and shuriken off walls and objects to hit hard to reach things or decieve enemies among other things. Collaboration Techniques As his specialty, Yori Yamada has gone beyond even his abilities in chakra control and building up chakra, the ability to preform collaboration techniques. Each member of his squad from the Genin Exams are all adept at synchronizing their breathing and timing when preforming collaboration techniques with him however, they still make plenty of mistakes which, with his experience and skill Yori is able to easily make up for. Unfortunately, as he is unable to get the time before a mission to teach his teammates when assigned to different teams how to do the same, he simply bypasses the part where they try to synchronize their timing and breathing with his, instead synchronizing with them, making up for his teammates lack of training with him. Besides the timing and synchronizing, Yori is able to very cleverly combine his skills with the strengths of his teammates for amazing new collaboration techniques that takes most enemies off guard. Pain Tolerance (Not Started) Placeholder. Intelligence (Not Started) Placeholder. Trivia *Yori means trust in Japanese while Yamada means rice field. Category:Genin Category:July Birthday Category:Teenager Category:Male Character Category:No clan